Next Mission
by Valenfield-1
Summary: After RE6, our heroes find themselves in new missions. I have stopped writing this sorry, new ideas keep coming making me write new things.
1. Returning from China

Leon S. Kennedy - John Devito "Master Chief"  
Chris Redfield - Ellis Wolfe  
Jake Muller/Wesker - No Change  
Ada Wong - Miranda Keyes  
Jill Valentine (Helena Harper) - Zoey Devito  
Sherry Birkin - No Change  
Piers Nivans - Keith Marshall

Ellis Wolfe  
Ocean off the Coast of Lanshang  
China

Ellis' escape pod hit the surface. The door opened and he looked out at the sea, he had just lost his best friend. The sound of helicopter could be heard. Ellis looked out in the distance and saw the helicopter approaching. A ladder was dropped from the helicopter and Ellis climbed aboard. The helicopter was piloted by John and Ellis' long time partner and wife, Zoey. "Where's Keith," Zoey asked. Ellis sat in silence, he didn't want to talk about it. "Oh," she said looking at the ground. They flew towards land. Zoey sat next to Ellis, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright," she whispered. "I just wish we both could've made it," he said. "What happened down there," he asked.

"Miranda had created a huge BOW named ALOS, and it was about to hatch from it's giant cocoon when we rescued Sherry and Jake. When it did hatch, Keith and I sent the others away and we took it on ourselves. We mostly just ran away, but we reached an airlock and had to fight it until the next room was pressurized. Keith was thrown into a wall by the BOW and his shoulder was impaled by a sharp metal object. He couldn't move when the large shipping crate was thrown into his arm, crushing it. The BOW grabbed me and I couldn't break free. Keith ripped off his arm and crawled to a syringe with a sample of the C-Virus enhanced by Jake's blood. The place where his arm used to be mutated into a giant claw like thing and was able to shoot electricity out of it. We defeated the creature and made it to the escape pod, the facility falling apart. I readied one of the escape pods, telling Keith that we both could make it out, even with his body rapidly mutating. Just as we were about to get on, he threw me inside and locked the door and launched the escape pod and here we are," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she said. She soon was asleep on her shoulder. Zoey had left the BSAA, that's why she wasn't on the mission with him. She was now part of the secret service, and now partners with her brother, John. They flew back to China and Zoey and Ellis flew home to New Orleans where they had their own house. Zoey was happy to be home, but Ellis was extremely depressed from losing Keith. Zoey went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ellis sat on the couch and grabbed a photo album from their wedding. Ellis noticed one picture, it was of the three of them on the alter. Zoey was in her stunning white dress, standing across from a handsome Ellis in a tuxedo. Keith was next to Ellis in a similar tuxedo as the best man.

"Damn it Keith. I'm gunna' miss you," he said aloud, "but I'm not going to sit around. Not like last time." He was referring to when he had lost Zoey in 2008, he wasn't going to pout and be a depressed mess. He was going to live, for himself, his love, and Keith.


	2. Ada's New Mission

Miranda Keyes  
Lanshang  
China

Miranda had just finished destroying Carla's Laboratory. Her phone rang and she answered, "Hello?" "Miranda Keyes," the man asked. "Yes," she responded. "The BSAA wants to recruit you. The higher ups noticed the real Ada's actions in China and Tall Oaks and were impressed." the man said. "A job? Sure, my schedule just cleared up. Who is this?" "Captain Ellis Wolfe, with the BSAA. I'll tell them you accepted," he said. She hung up, "This'll be interesting." The next day she took a plane back to the U.S.

She decided to meet up with John in Washington, D.C. Her plane landed at the airport, she walked into the terminal and was greeted by a man in a black suit and sunglasses. "Sherry Birkin," the man asked. "No, Miranda Keyes," she replied. "My apologies ma'am," he said. Miranda got into a taxi and took it to John's apartment. She knocked on the door, John answered. "Miranda... What the hell are you doing here," he asked. "Just checkin' up on you," she said smirking. "This is yours," he said throwing her, her mirror that she had left in the helicopter. "Thanks," she said. He invited her into his apartment and she sat on the couch.

"This is a big surprise," he said. "Yeah, I just wanted to see you again without being on a mission," she said. After a long silence, John asked, "What happened in China? Who was that woman that Ellis saw die?" "Carla Radames. She was Simmon's assistant. He injected her with the C-Virus to create a clone of me in order to use me as a scapegoat in order to keep the U.S. as the world's major superpower," she explained. "He's a crazy asshole," John said. "You could say that again," Miranda said.

"So, what are your plans after this," John asked. "I've been asked to join the B.S.A.A. as the Alpha Team Commander. How about you," she asked. "I'm thinking of running for president," he said. "What," she asked. "Yeah, I'm running for president, since the Vice-President was killed too," he explained. "What about the Speaker of the House," she asked. "He doesn't want it," he said. "Well that's ridiculous," Miranda responded, "I gotta' get going." "Alright, I'll walk you out," he said. He walked Miranda to the door and gave her the keys to his car. "I'll see you around," she said driving away.


	3. Sherry's In the BSAA?

Sherry Birkin  
Plane to the United States  
Pacific Ocean

After leaving Jake and on her way back to the United States to report to the Division of Security Operations and resign. She was influence by seeing Ellis in action to become an agent of the BSAA. She didn't know why, she wanted to prove she was strong and she thought the BSAA was tougher than the DSO. She pulled out her phone and texted Ellis' sister, Claire. "Hey Claire, I met your brother. He was in Edonia when I was sent to rescue Jake. Can I have his number I need to talk to him." There was soon a reply, "Hey Sherry! You finally meet him?! Cool, yeah here's his number. See ya' around." Attached was Ellis' number and Sherry called him. "Hello," the man answered. "Hi Ellis, it's Sherry. Sherry Birkin," she said. "Oh, hey Sherry! What's up," he asked. "I wanted to see if there were any openings in the BSAA," she said. "What kind? Agent or team," he asked. "Agent," she responded.

"Can I call you back. I have to call to check," he said. "Sure, talk to you then," she said hanging up the phone. The plane landed hours later and she walked off. Her phone rang, "Hello?" She expected it to be Ellis, but it was Jake. "Sherry," he asked. "Yeah, Jake. What's going on," she asked. "I'm in the Middle East fighting C-Virus infected. You wanna' join me," he asked. "Um, Jake. I just landed in the U.S. and I'm switching to the BSAA, maybe after I get registered," she said. "Sure, call me back," he said before hanging up on her. "That was weird," she said. She was in D.C. and the man in the black suit was still there. "Sherry Birkin," the man asked. "Yeah, are you driving me," she asked. "Yes, follow me," the man escorted her to a limo.

Her phone rang again, this time it was Ellis. "Sherry," he asked. "Yeah, hey Ellis," she said, "So is there and opening?" "Yeah, actually there is... As my partner," he said, "If you accept." "Yeah, I'll be happy to see more of the Wolfe's," she said. "Alright, Jessica wants to talk to the two of us before pairing us together," he said. "Okay, where," she asked. "New Orleans, tomorrow," he said, "Don't worry. He already bought you a ticket." "Okay, but who's Jessica," she asked. "A former SOA, I actually worked with her in 2005. She's now the head of the BSAA North American Branch," he told her. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she said before hanging up.

The limo pulled up at the White House and Sherry reported to the new head of the DSO. "Agent Birkin, do you have the intel," he asked. "I do, I also want to hand in my badge," she said. "What? Why," the man asked. "I have a brighter future coming and I don't think I will be able to take the risks that my previous mission entailed," she said handing in her badge and her triple-shot. She walked out, her head held high. She had a bright future coming, and she was about to embark on a brand new adventure.

The next day, she was flown from D.C. to New Orleans. Sherry was picked up at the airport by Ellis and took her to the interview. The two walked into the big North American BSAA Headquarters and eventually reached Jessica's office. Ellis led Sherry into the room. "Hey Ellis, it's been a long time," Jessica said. "Good, can we get this interview done soon? Zoey's makin' dinner," he explained. "I'm glad to see you two are finally together. I predicted that would happen! And you must be Sherry Birkin," she said looking at the short blond woman, "Jessica Sherawat. Nice to meet you!" "Sherry Birkin, Ellis was telling me about your work in 2005 on the ride here," she said. "Was he? Well, I'm sure you two want to get out of here so let's get this thing started," Jessica said.

"Okay, Ellis. Let's start with you," she started, "Why do you want to become an agent? Again?" "I don't think I'm suitable for SOU. As you can see, both of my teams were wiped out, both in Edonia and China," he explained. "Ellis, you shouldn't blame yourself for that," Jessica interjected, "It was Carla, not you!" "I just miss the good old days," he said. "Well, Chris. The only reason I wanted you at this interview was to help me determine if she's right to be an agent, I already made up my mind about switching you back to an agent. Sherry, your turn. What made you want to join the BSAA?" "Actually, it was Mr. Wolfe. He was in Edonia when I was on mission to rescue Jake Muller. He was so confident and his team was so close. I thought this was the life for me," she explained. "Then why not be in a team," Jessica asked, "Why an agent?"

"I don't want to rely on others. I want to show I can handle myself, I'm not just a scared little girl like I was in Raccoon City," she explained. "You were a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident," Jessica asked. "Yes, I was ten. I was rescued by Claire Wolfe and John Devito. Afterwards I was kept in a military facility until Albert Wesker's death. Then I was given the choice to go free or join the DSO and did." "Why were you held until Wesker's death," Jessica asked finding it strange. "Well, in Raccoon City my father created the G-Virus. I was exposed and later given a vaccine. It saved me from becoming a monster, but the virus mutated and became a part of me. They didn't want Wesker getting a sample of it from me," she explained. "Well, you have an interesting past to say the least," Jessica said, "Ellis, how would you like to have Agent Birkin as your partner?" "That'd be great," he said and the meeting was over just like that. "Hey, you wanna' come over for dinner," Ellis asked Jessica, "We can catch up." "Sure, that'd be great," she said.


	4. New Job

Zoey Devito  
New Orleans  
United States

Zoey was almost done cooking when the phone rang. "Hello," she answered unusually happy. "Hey babe, Jessica's going to come over for dinner. Okay," he asked. "Sure, I'll make her a plate," she said before the couple hung up. When Zoey finished making dinner, Ellis and his guest had just arrived. "Great timing," Zoey called from the kitchen. "Hey Zoey," Jessica said giving Zoey a hug, "It's been a long time!" "Yeah, look at you! Miss Head of the BSAA," Zoey said, "Ellis, you help create the damn organization! Why aren't you the boss?" "Cause they thought I died in Africa, saving a certain woman in this room, when they made the decision. I was nominated though," he told her.

"Well Zoey, I know you left the BSAA, but what would you say about coming back as an executive," Jessica asked after the three started to eat their meals. "Well, I don't know. What kind of executive," she asked. "The executive officer, third in command of the North American Branch," Jessica said. "Yeah, I'll take it! It'll be nice to be in charge for once," Zoey admitted. After the meal, Zoey officially took the job. Once Jessica left, Zoey called Ingrid Hunnigan and told her that she was switching back to the BSAA. Hunnigan, on a separate note, informed Zoey that John was running for president. Zoey couldn't believe it, but she liked the idea better than his competitor.

His competition was Lily Caul. She was a mechanic in the Air Force, fixing old planes. She had no real combat experience and Zoey had met the woman once before. She couldn't stand her. She was just a total bitch who didn't care about anyone but herself; John had Zoey's vote. Ellis' phone rang while the two were cuddling on the couch watching Bill O'reilly. He answered and Zoey looked up and watched the man talk into his cell phone. "Who was it," Zoey asked. "It was Sherry. She said that she has information on a C-Virus outbreak somewhere in the middle east and that she'll contact me when she has more data," he informed Zoey.

A week later, Sherry had kept in touch with her contact in the Middle East, Jake Wesker. She had been trying to convince Jessica to let the BSAA get involved, but Jessica wouldn't allow it. She kept saying, "If the BSAA would get involved, it would be the Middle East Branch. Not you." For Zoey's new job, she was transferred to North Dakota. Ellis was still in New Orleans until the house was sold, which would be in about three days. The facility in North Dakota was beautiful. It had a lot of glass and had a whole park area in the center of Sector 3, where Zoey was located. She just looked out of her window and she would see the park with a glass elevator in the center. The lab was set up with four Sectors each with five sub sectors labeled by letters. Section 0 was top secret. No one knew what was going on down there. Sector 1 was where the Agents were trained. This was a new facility, so Zoey and Ellis never trained there. Section 2 was the intelligence agents, who gathered information on release of BOW's around the world. Section 3 was exec work. Section 4 was for the higher ups, Zoey wasn't exactly sure what they did up there.

Each section was built on top of each other, all located underground. They were like giant elevators held in place on top of each other. It followed the same design of Wilpharma's HeadQuarters, which suffered a horrible fate thanks to the G-Virus. There were few differences from the original facility, but it was clearly BSAA because of all the emblems pasted on the wall. Zoey was looking forward to Ellis moving to North Dakota, but she would miss her home in New Orleans. Zoey was working at her desk when her phone rang. "Hello," she answered. "Zoey, it's Ellis. Jessica agreed to let us engage the BOW's in the Middle East. I'm leaving today. I'll see you when I get back," he said before hanging up.

Zoey was upset by the news, but he was used to him leaving on missions, and he always returned; she wasn't worried. She continued to work, but then her boss came in, Wayne Rayi. He was a white man, maybe in his late thirties, but Zoey never was good with guessing ages. He wore a white lab coat and black sunglasses, much like her deceased S.T.A.R.S. captain and arch-nemesis, Albert Wesker. He was relatively new to the BSAA, joining three months ago, and he rose through the ranks quickly. He was appointed head of the facility only a month ago. "Who was that," the Mr. Rayi asked. "Nothing Sir, my friend is being deployed and he wanted to say goodbye, sorry sir," she said. "No need for an apology I was only asking a friendly question," he said creepily. "Okay sir, well I need to get back to work," she said. "I'll get out of your hair," he said leaving her office. "Well that was weird," she said to herself.


	5. Egypt

Ellis Wolfe  
Tanta  
Egypt

Agent Birkin got the approval to go to Egypt to assist her contact with the C-Virus outbreak in Egypt. Ellis and Sherry were just dropped off and were to meet with Jake at a butcher shop, much like Reynard in Africa. The difference was Jake was not involved with BSAA, but protected him. No one except for Sherry and Ellis knew Jake was her informant. They met with Jake in the butcher shop. "Jake, I'm glad you're alright," Sherry said. The two shared a long hug. "What are you doing here," he asked Ellis. "I'm her partner," Ellis said. Jake had a lingering hatred of the man that killed his father, but he didn't know the full story.

The three went to the back room where Jake explained that a terrorist group, named Mors, attacked the town releasing the C-Virus into the city. He explained that survivors were located in three buildings across the town: The mosque, The Hospital and the newly built United States Embassy. "Okay, Sherry and I will head for the mosque. You try and dig up any information you can on Mors," Ellis instructed. "Yes, sir," he said sarcastically. Sherry and Ellis left the Butcher Shop and made their journey to the mosque. There were no infected in their way, so it made the trip a lot shorter. "So, you and Jake," Ellis asked. "Um... No," she said. "Why not? You two'd be nice together," Ellis said. "I mean, there were some moments where I thought about it, but I don't think so. Can we talk about something else," she asked. "Sure, how about John becoming the president," Ellis asked. "WHAT," she asked.

"Yeah, he's the president," Ellis said. "But, it's not November. There is no election," Sherry said. "Yeah, but with the dire need for a president, and the vice president being dead. They needed to do it quickly. How did you miss it? It was all over the news," he asked. "I spent so much time trying to convince Jessica to let us come here that I didn't get time to do anything but research," Sherry admitted. A scream was heard through the alleyway. "That came from that building," Ellis yelled. The two rushed to the door and busted it open. "Hello? Is anyone here," Sherry asked. "Upstairs, there are infected in the house," a woman's voice said. "Where," Ellis asked. "I was able to lock them in the basement, but I'm locked upstairs," she said. "Sherry, you go see her," Ellis said, "I'm going to deal with the infected." "Sherry? Ellis," the woman asked running down the stairs.

"Claire," Sherry asked looking at Ellis' sister. "Claire, what are you doing here," Ellis asked. "Terrasave was here for a conference and I was there. Then people started getting infected and here we are," she said. "That's why they did this," Ellis said. "You know who did this," Claire asked. "Yeah, we have a source that told us it was a terrorist group named Mors," Sherry explained. "Mors? That's latin! It translates to death," Claire informed the two. After a brief moment of silence Ellis said, "Claire, we need to keep moving. We're heading to a mosque nearby. You can meet up with our contact or come with us." "I think I'll hang out with my two favorite people," she said joining the two on their mission. "Jake, come in," Sherry started. While Sherry had a conversation with Jake, Claire and Ellis were having their own conversation.

"Who's Jake," she asked. "Albert Wesker's son," Ellis told her. "What?! He's your contact," she asked. "Yes. In Edonia, Sherry's job was to rescue a man named Jake Muller. He was immune to every virus, which he inherited from Wesker. After being held captive by Neo-Umbrella by an evil clone of Ada Wong, they were in China. Where John and Zoey were on a mission to stop Chief Advisor Simmons, and Keith and I were on a mission to stop Ada Wong. We didn't know she was a clone created by Simmons, using the C-Virus. Jake's blood is currently being used to make a vaccine for the C-Virus to stop further attacks," Ellis explained. "So, is he like his father," Claire asked. "I can definitely see him in Jake, but he has something Wesker didn't. Sherry." "What? He likes her," Claire asked. "Clearly, well you haven't seen them together, but it's obvious," Ellis told her.

"Alright, let's go," Claire said. Privately, Claire started to speak to Sherry. "Look at you! I never thought that little girl from Raccoon City would be my brother's partner in the BSAA. You've really grown up Sherry," she said. "Claire, can I ask you something," Sherry asked. "Sure, what's wrong," Claire asked. "Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me with John? I bearly knew him at the time," she asked. "I couldn't take you with me. I had to find Ellis. You know that. Listen, after I left you I went to Paris and infiltrated an Umbrella Facility to find him and was captured. After that, the T-Virus was released in the Umbrella Facility. I had to fight through them and then fight tyrants and then fly to Antarctica and flight more tyrants. I was captured and finally found this asshole and then escaped," she explained. "I kind of blew up the facility on top of Jake's dad too and he didn't die by the way," Ellis jumped in. "I didn't know. I would've gotten in the way! Thanks, I just never understood why," Sherry said. "It's alright," Claire said.

The four finally made it to the mosque. The three all called out for survivors, but no one answered. Soon a man came running into the doorframe. "Sir, are you okay," Ellis asked. He growled and charged at the group. "Shoot him," Claire yelled. "What do you think I'm gunna' do," Ellis asked before putting a bullet into the infected's brain. "You don't have to be rude," Claire said. "Shut up," Sherry yelled listening to the cries of hundreds of infected. "Shit," Claire yelled. They ran to the roof to see hundreds of infected soon surrounding the mosque. "Just great," Ellis said. "The roof," Claire yelled before breaking a gate on the side. "What," Ellis asked. "Throw me over, then I can help you two over," Claire explained. The two did just that, afterward Ellis threw Sherry as well. Once the two were over the space, Ellis jumped. His foot hit the ledge, but slipped. He tried to grab something, but there was nothing. He found two hands grabbing his own. Claire and Sherry both tried to pull him up. "Damn Ellis, why did you have to work out so much," Claire asked. "Shut up and keep trying," Ellis yelled. They helped him up and Sherry contacted Jake. "There were no survivors, we need to pull out of here," Sherry said. "Alright, I have a helicopter waiting on the roof of the hospital. Meet me here and we'll fly out of here," Jake told her. "Alright, see you soon," Sherry said.


	6. Outbreak

Zoey Devito  
BSAA Executive Facility  
North Dakota

Zoey had been having a normal job in her new office. Being the third in charge of the BSAA was a huge responsibility, and required a lot of work. Mr. Rayi was no help at all. He was mostly in level 0 or just watching Zoey work, offering no help at all. Zoey had made one friend at work, her assistant Louis. Louis was a dark skinned man in his mid to late thirties and was a real hard worker. Zoey was missed Ellis and Louis helped keep her mind off of him. The day after Ellis' deployment, Louis didn't come into work. The phone on her desk rang. "Hello," she answered. "Zoey, get out of the facility now. There has been a viral leak in level 0, get out," Louis yelled into the phone. Zoey dropped the phone and got up to run, but she was stopped by a huge explosion.

Zoey woke up in her office. The whole sector 3 was destroyed. "Oh my god," she said aloud looking at the devastation. Her phone rang again, "Hello." "Zoey, I'm glad you're alright! Sector 3's electrical unit was overloaded, meaning this wasn't an accident," Louis told her, "Listen, the G-Virus was released into level 0... HOLY SHIT! Stay away from me! AHHHHHH," Louis screamed before Zoey heard the phone drop. "Louis, Louis!" She got up and grabbed the two pistols she kept in her desk. She made her way to level 0, she needed to see what the hell was going on.

Since the facility followed the same design as the WilPharma building, it had the same self destruct sequence. Zoey knew that the controls for it were located in level 0, but knew nothing else about that sector. She ran down the flights of stairs and reached Sector 0. She flung open the door and she could see that it was a testing facility. There were labs on each side of the walkway, one room contained animals to test on. There were no people around, they already left, fleeing from the G-Virus infected. Zoey had been told about the G-Virus by Claire, but never witnessed it. Zoey made her way towards what she hoped was the security room. She passed by more laboratories, but one stuck out. She walked inside and saw a cryogenic sleeping chamber with a man inside. She looked inside to see if the man was infected, but she could tell it was Keith.

She ran to the controls and unlocked the glass case. Keith fell to the ground when the door opened. Zoey ran to him and threw his arm over her shoulder. "What? Where am I," he asked still half asleep. "Keith, you're going to be okay. Just hold in there," Zoey said calmly. She carried him to the control room, and there were samples of every virus known to the BSAA were in the room. "Why the hell do they have these," Zoey asked aloud. The wall behind her shattered like glass and two G-Virus infected came out of the rubble. Zoey dodged out of the way of it's arm, and it hit the machinery. A siren started blaring and an announcer said, "The Self Destruct System has been activated! All employees report to Sector 4 for evacuation!" "Shit," Zoey screamed. She picked up Keith and then she ran/limped away from the G-Infected. They made it to an elevator and were able to ride it out of Sector 0 just as it dropped.

"Wow," Keith said looking out of the glass doors. The elevator broke and the two were forced to get out of the elevator in Sector 1. "I can walk," Keith said, "Thanks." The two walked to the armory located in Sector 1, each sector had their own armory. The two grabbed as many weapons as they could carry. Zoey also grabbed a flamethrower, that would help deal with the G-Infected. They slowly walked through the facility, looking for a way out. The two were extremely quiet hoping to hear the infected so they weren't caught off guard. They reached stairs that reached Sector 3, then they would have to find a way to Sector 4. The announcer repeated, "The Self Destruct System had been activated! All employees report to Sector 4 for evacuation!"

They reached the rubble that was Sector 3. They found the elevator, luckily it still worked. They got in and Zoey pushed the button for Sector 4. "Sector 3 will descend in thirty seconds," the announcer said. "Shit," Zoey yelled, "Come on elevator! Come on!" On both sides of the elevator, the two G-Infected broke through the ground. The leaped into the air both trying to smash the shaft on top of the elevator. Just as they reached the elevator; on one side Zoey shot the flamethrower at the one on her side. On the other, Keith's arm mutated and he shot an electric burst from it at the other. "What the fuck is that," Zoey yelled, still burning the infected. The two fell to the ground and Zoey and Keith made it to Sector 4 as the 3rd fell. Zoey stopped Keith from continuing on.

"What was that," she yelled. His arm had returned to normal. "In China I injected myself with the C-Virus to save Ellis. That is the side effect," he explained. There was an explosion behind them. "We aren't done talking about this," she said. "Understood Ma'am," he said returning to his military bearing. The two continued to the evacuation. Keith was standing on his own and walking as normal. They made it to the train which would bring them out of the facility without any problems. Zoey followed the emergency protocol and started the train. The train slowly moved out of the station and the two were finally out of there. The two went to the second car and sat down. "So why was the BSAA, holding you here," Zoey asked. "I don't remember," he said. The back door was thrown off its hinges. "Fan-fucking-tastic," Zoey screamed when she realized it were the two G-infected, who had mutated since their last encounter. Zoey pulled out her flamethrower and Keith's arm once again mutated. The two fought the infected, but it wasn't working.

They soon found one of the infected mutating into a giant blob that consumed the train car. Zoey and Keith ran to the front car and tried to disconnect the train, but it already consumed part of the front and the other infected. Keith decided to stop the train, he did, but on the process he hit the self destruct button. "Keith, what the fuck did you do," Zoey yelled. They jumped out of the train and tan for their lives. They reached the outside by the time it exploded and wiped out the infected once and for all. The two slowly walked out. Keith looked at the woman to his left. She looked beautiful, but she was Ellis' girl. She looked back and he stared into her big brown eyes. She looked forward again, "So any memories come back?"

Her phone rang. She answered to discover it was Jessica. "Zoey are you alright," she asked. "I'm fine, but we had to detonate the self destruct system," she informed Jessica. "Hold on Zoey," she said. Zoey could still hear Jessica, "What the.. Who... What the fuck!" She could hear a fight, but then nothing. "Shit, Jessica," Zoey yelled. There was no reply. Zoey tried to call Ellis, but there was no answer. Her next call was to Mr. Rayi, who she had not seen since before the outbreak. Again, no one answered. "Shit Keith, it looks like we're alone," she said. They walked ahead, there was no choice to go back. Soon, a huge truck came driving towards them. The two jumped up and down waving their arms so they could be seen. Zoey noticed that it wasn't slowing down and jumped, pushing herself and Keith out of the way. The truck stopped soon after and the back was opened.

A tyrant walked out of the back, much like the one Zoey had fought in the mansion incident. "Fuck me," Zoey yelled. "What the hell is that," Keith yelled. "I'll explain later," Zoey yelled back to him. It charged at the two, but they were able to dodge. Zoey readied her flamethrower, but when she tried to fire it nothing came out. "Shit, shit, shit," she yelled throwing the flamethrower to the ground. She pulled out a pistol, but as she did the tyrant smacked her towards the truck. Zoey lied on the ground not too far away. The pain shooting through her body wasn't helping her spirit. "Zoey," a woman's voice called, "Use this!" A rocket launcher landed in front of her. Zoey picked it up and screamed to Keith, "MOVE!" Keith jumped out of the way and the rocket went flying right into his chest, killing him.

"Shit," Keith yelled. "Who was that," Zoey asked. Soon a BSAA team surrounded them. It was Echo team, lead by Miranda Keyes. "Miranda. It's great to see you," Zoey said. "Put your hands up," she said. "What," Zoey asked. "You two are under arrest," Miranda informed them. "For what charges," Keith asked. "For the release of the G-Virus in this facility. We have video proof of you two releasing the virus," Miranda said. She handcuffed the two of them, "No this has to be a mistake!" The two were thrown into a humvee and driven away to a nearby Army Base.


End file.
